


Fuck The Pocky (Pocky Game)

by toomanyfandomssomanyfeels



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Drabble, I got bored, M/M, Pocky Game, Smut, im so sorry, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomssomanyfeels/pseuds/toomanyfandomssomanyfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil smirked, sticking a piece of pocky in his mouth before speaking, “you know the rules, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, whoever pulls away first loses.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck The Pocky (Pocky Game)

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that doesn't know what the pocky game is, it's where 2 people each put an end of a single pocky stick in their mouths. Then they both keep taking bites, potentially they'll end up kissing. Whoever pulls away first, is the loser. If no one pulls away, they kiss, obvs. Okay, now that that's settled, enjoy my horrid drabble. Thank you.

Dan sat on the sofa, watching the telly silently. He flipped channels, trying to find something actually interesting to watch. He groaned, since there was nothing. He threw the remote on the sofa next to him, settling on some cooking show. Phil walked out, and sat next to him.

“What’cha doin’?” He asked, popping a pocky stick in his mouth.

Dan looked over, “nothing really, there’s nothing on the telly.”

Phil shrugged. “Let’s do something else then, yeah? Do you want one?” He held out a piece of pocky.

Dan took it, taking a bite, “thanks.” He did a little head nod of appreciation.

“What do you want to do, then?” Phil questioned, taking another bite of his chocolate pocky.

Dan looked away, “oh, erm, I dunno… what would _you_ like to do?”

He had something in mind, but he didn’t know if Phil would be okay with it. He bit his lip, waiting for a response. He told himself if Phil didn’t have an answer, he’d suggest they play.

“Whatever is cool with me,” Phil said flatly.

“Well,” Dan glanced over at him. “What about the pocky game? I mean, we’ve got pocky right here.”

Phil stopped mid bite, looking over at Dan. “Are you serious?”

 _Oh, god, rejection,_  Dan thought. “We don’t have to, it was just an idea.”

Phil smirked, sticking a piece of pocky in his mouth before speaking, “you know the rules, right?”

“Yeah, whoever pulls away first loses.”

“Ready, then? Go on, bite the other end.”

If Dan was being completely honest, Phil speaking with pocky in his mouth was pretty damn sexy. Dan bit down on the other end of the chocolate covered stick. Phil took a bite, making the space between them smaller. Dan’s heart sped up as he moved closer and bit down. Their noses were almost touching. He took another bite, making their lips brush together.

Dan was becoming light headed, he had no intention of pulling away. Phil closed the gap, pressing their lips together. Their kiss started gentle and reserved, but Dan surged forward, deepening it. Phil made a noise in the back of his throat. He moved his lips against Dan’s. His tongue dipped inside of the younger boy’s mouth. Dan moaned quietly, pushing Phil back on the sofa.

They broke apart. “Wanna play again?” Phil breathed.

Dan kissed him again, he slowly pulled away, Phil’s lip captured between his teeth. “Fuck the pocky. I want _you_.”

“God, you’re _hot_ ,” Phil moaned as Dan’s lips connected to his neck.

He nipped at Phil’s neck. He pulled off the older boy’s shirt, kissing him again. His lips moved down to Phil’s jawline, then neck, collar bones, chest. Phil looked down at him, he was dangerously close to the bulge growing in his jeans. Dan started to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans.

“Do you want this?” he whispered, his hot breath tickling Phil’s skin.

He pushed his hips up into Dan, moaning “ _yes._ ”

Dan looked at him, eyes dark, a smirk placed on his lips. He moved a hand up the older boy’s thigh, brushing against his erection. Phil whimpered. Dan pressed his hand against Phil’s crotch, making him buck up into his touch. He palmed Phil through his boxers.

“ _Please,_ ” Phil moaned.

Dan bit his lip, “please what?”

“Stop teasing.”

He dug his hand into his erection. Phil made a noise that was a cross between a moan and gasp. His hips moved up into Dan’s touch. Dan used his other hand to hold Phil down. He pushed Phil’s jeans down and pulled them off. He lowered his head, grabbing his waistband between his teeth, gently tugging downward. Phil’s breath hitched in his throat. He would’ve bucked his hips up, but Dan’s arm was still draped across him, and Dan was stronger than you’d think.

Phil made a whining noise, craving touch. Dan chuckled softly to himself at Phil’s impatience. He pulled down Phil’s boxers with nothing but his teeth. Phil gasped when the cold air hit his erection, but the cold feeling was quickly replaced with warm and wet. He looked down to see Dan’s lips wrapped around his cock. Dan swirled his tongue in circles around the tip, licking up the shaft, bobbing his head, and sucking every right way.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Phil panted. “How did you get so good at th- _oh._ ”

Dan pulled away just long enough to answer, “I know a few things.”

He dipped his tongue in the slit of Phil’s cock, earning a loud moan. He smirked as he made little circles with his tongue. Phil’s eyes closed, his head thrown back, biting his lip. His breathing was heavy and unsteady. Little moans would escape him whenever Dan would do something. That familiar feeling started to build up in the pit of his stomach.

Phil gripped onto the side of the couch. “ _Dan._ ”

Dan quickly pushed him to the back of his throat. The older male’s eyes snapped open, his hands grasping onto the sofa desperately. His hips bucked up so forcefully, Dan’s arm didn’t hold him back.

“Shit, shit, shit, _shit, shitshitshit._ ” Phil gasped. “I’m cumming. I’m- _oh, shit._ ”

His back arched, his eyes closed, cumming in Dan’s mouth. Dan continued to suck him through his high. When he finally came down, Dan swallowed obediently. Phil pulled Dan down onto him, connecting their lips.

“Why didn’t I know you could do that?” Phil whispered.

Dan laughed, “you never asked.”

Phil rolled his eyes, but pressed his lips to the younger male’s once again. He pulled off Dan’s shirt and pushed him back. He palmed him through his jeans, sucking on his neck.

“Let me take care of that,” he said lowly, leaving love bites on Dan’s skin.

 

 

 

Also posted [here](http://toomanyfandoms-somanyfeels.tumblr.com/post/92669036208/fuck-the-pocky-pocky-game) on my tumblr.


End file.
